The 4 Headed Demons: Original Anime
by ANBU Elric
Summary: You have no one to protect you,No one to help you,No one who cares,But me,But I will only care,For the Strong.Ikamaru Katana, A 14 year old Genin must face fact that the demons inside him, no matter how unwanted, must be kept away by the ones who do
1. Prolouge

This is a fan fiction I'm writing hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER 1  
----THE PAST----

8 Years ago, there was a myth that 4 vicious demons lurked around a lonely island. They weren't as strong as the Tailed Demons, but they were strong enough to take down even Konoha. But nothing ever serious happend between the inhabitants of the Island and the Demons, until that day...

It was a chilly summer night. The Island's population had grown over the past few days... Now about 200 people live here. The Village had no government, no Milatary or Police. But that was ok. Nothing ever bad happens here because everyone just works around getting food for Dinner or Breakfast. It was calm. But not this night. A baby was born, and was named Ikamaru. In the Village no one ever has a last name or a middle name. While Ikamaru was sleeping, he heard a noise outside. That noise was none other then heavy breathing. For the first time ever, a child was kidnapped.

The Kidnapper was tall and had a medium build with long white clothes and blonde hair. No one knew why he was kidnapping Ikamaru, all they knew was that the Kidnapper had gone onto a large Boat... All the Villagers charged on to save the young boy before he was hurt or even killed. Once they reached the shore, they were too late. They had found that the kidnapper was wearing a Hidden Stone Village ninja. The Ninja said that he sensed great amounts of Chakra in Ikamaru, and he wanted it. Just when he said that.. there was a noise in the ocean. And Out of the blue, came out the 2 Headed Dragon... and Ikamaru knew, THAT was the heavy breathing...

The ninja, surprised and shaking, grabbed a Kunai and threw it at the beast, only to have it bounced off the great Dragon. The Dragon was like 100 X the boat's size... In other words bigger then a Pirate Ship. So the ninja put down the baby and did some ninjutsu, first he used Assimilated Rock Blizzard, yet it didn't even get a scratch on the Dragon, then finally sent a Explosive Tag and there was a huge explosion, and when the Smoke cleared away, the Dragon was gone. The Stone Ninja then picked up the child, but half way there he stopped and turned around. The Dragon was right in front of him. Then something no one had ever seen before had happend. The Dragon's eyes... grew purple... and in a blink of an eye, the Dragon had gobbled up the Ninja.

The 2 Headed Dragon then turned to Ikamaru. The Dragon knew how much chakra was inside him. So he went to the baby. "Don't Hurt Him!" cried Ikamaru's mother. But the Dragond didn't. Infact he used his eyes again. Everyone thought that he would eat the Baby, but instead the Dragon went right in side there and with a blinding flash, a seal was on the Baby's tummy. The same seal Naruto has for his Kyuubi.

Chapter 2 is coming soon..

Hope you like it


	2. Short Summaries

Since the other site deleted all of my chapters I am moving here...

Schedule:

Monday - Thursday Break

Friday Either Break or Publish Chapter

Saturday The 4 Headed Demon Chapter

Sunday White Fang

Theres going to be little change. Today Im gonna submit the White Fang Chapter. Tommorow im submitting the Headed Demon chapter.

Summary of T4HD:

Meet Ikamaru Katana. A normal 9 Year old boy who just wants to live his life the old fashioned way. Until he gets kidnapped by Kentaro and Gantha! After 5 years, Ikamaru Katana becomes a Genin at age 14. He joins Team 13 with Hayaku and Kira and their sensei, Gantha. After the Raikage and some others died, the whole village was in scaredom and confusion. After Gantha gets hurt, Debra (his sis) leads Team 13 for a B Rank Mission over at the Ice Village. BUt soon they find out that there is no such thing as that village. They get ambushed several times and when they return home they find Cloud completely destroyed. Gantha and Ken both dead makes Ikamaru wonder: wtf happend?! Now Ikamaru and his freinds have to battle 5, count them, 5! Enemies: HDC, Kentaro, Takimaru, 'her', and 'him' (I put the ones in between ''s because if I gave out their names it would spoil the series a bit) before it gets worse. And to make the matter worse, Ikamaru has a secret he has to hide from his enemies.

Summary of White Fang:

Years and months passed and now the White Fang a.k.a. Kayagara is now 15 years of age. Everyday he mourns over the loss of his 2 freinds who had died about 2 years ago. But he has to move on. Now he has to find out who killed his freinds and why. He wants revenge. He needs revenge. Kayagara now lives in a new village. Not gonna tell you because it will spoil. Kayagara is now a Jounin there and he serves his village well. He has a new freind, Nicholas and he reminded Kayagara of his freind Nick who had died back then. The 2 are best freinds now but what happens when Nicholas gets kidnapped and now is held captive in Sand? Kayagara is enraged and goes after them, and arrives in Sand. But what will Kayagara do when he finds out who is holding Nicholas captive?!

ANBUELRIC


	3. Big Summaries

Sorry but Im not gonna submit the next chapter till next week. Well you see I felt bad for all the people in FANFIC who didn't get to read all the other 50 chapters so here's all the things that happend in the past:

Prolouge: Ikamaru is 9 and he is kidnapped by Kentaro and Gantha. They stumble into some problems and for the first time Ikamaru shows some 2 Headed Dragon Power against Yatzu. They arrive at Cloud and end up in the hospital where they find a new freind, Isaac...

HighLights: First HDC Sighting

Season 1: Ikamaru joins Team 13 which is comprised of Hayaku, Kira, Gantha (sensei), and himself. THey have a basic bell test and end up with both bells stolen. Later on 3 people's bodies are found in an old warehouse/factory for Cloud exclusive weapons and the detectives are on the chase for the murderer. They question Gantha but are sure that Gantha wasn't part of it. Later the Raikage gets killed and everyone's wanting to know whats going on. Then suddenly Gantha finds a small little boy who needs help and falls for his trap. He ends up in a hospital and his sis must lead Team 13 for now.

Season 2: B Rank Mission for team 13. Team 13 must venture off to the Hidden Ice Village and their mission breifing will be told there. Ikamaru finds a new freind, Kayamaru, and Kayamaru teaches Ikamaru alot of things. WHen Ikamaru goes to investigate the death of the Raikage he finds Kayamaru is responsible. He goes after Kayamaru by his scent with his Inu Summoning (Dog) and battle Kayamaru. Unfortunatly it ends up bad as Kayamaru's almost dead and Ikamaru's out of chakra, which means he's almost dead too. Hayaku also joined the fight. Hayaku and Ikamaru are on the ground but Kayamaru's assistant, Rouge, grabs him and takes him back. Then a mysterious ninja comes and takes Ikamaru. Kira rescues Hayaku.

Season 3: Hayaku recovers and the 3 (Debra senpai, Kira, and Hayaku) start their journey to the Ice village by Car-Go, an international cargo transporting company. They are ambushed by a purple haired Kunoichi and she grabs all the supplies and hurts Hayaku with a kunai. Ikamaru wakes up to find himself in a small little home with a 12 year old playing with his puppets. His name is Josh KuraTaka. Ikamaru accidently kisses his sister, Amy KuraTaka and gets nearly killed by her anger. I guess. Ikamaru and the others start their journey to Ice village after Ikamaru convinces the rest to join Cloud. They are attacked by Rouge but they 'kill' him.

Ikamaru, Amy, Josh meet up with Hayaku and Max (Ikamaru's old freind). They find out that Kira and Debra are in the SNow Country. Then they get ambushed and hurt but the Sarmatian Knights (Back in the forums there was another fanfic and me and the creator of the other fanfic combined our story) help them out. Then they start their journey back to Cloud for back-up assistance.

THey get ambushed fight 150 Grass Ninjas. Then they separate at arrival of Cloud.

Meanwhile in Cloud, Gantha has been killed by a traitor named Kentaro. Kaguya, Gantha's girlfreind, mourns over his death and vows to kill the person who killed him. Ken, the leader of ANBU finds out many secrets about Gantha and HDC and Kentaro in a little book. Imaac (Isaac's son) tries to help Kaguya move on. Lieutenant Kane and Colonel James go on a mission and so do Kaguya and Imaac. Then the village of Cloud is attacked by the Grass Village army. The whole village is destroyed!

Ikamaru and the others find the destroyed village along with Ken's body. Before Ken dies off he gives Ikamaru the 'book'. Ikamaru looks at the others and says that in order get to Snow Country and bring back Kira and Debra they need to go through 3 cities to get where Kira and Debra are: New Balkin, Tunrasia, and Asatopolis. First is Asatopolis followed by Tundrasia and then Balkin.

Season 4: They arrive to Asatopolis and they all enter into diff buildings: Max goes tothe Casino, Hayaku goes to the Dojo, Josh goes to the Buffet, and Ikamaru & Amy into the Spa.

Max: Max finds the slots and loses half the ammount of money he came with. THen he finds someone familiar...

Josh: Josh gets filled up and goes to sleep and has a dream that explains the whole situation of the KuraTaka family.

Hayaku: Hayaku finds the Dojo and loses against the boss. Then a man named Takanari comes in and defeats everyone in ease.

Takanari refuses to be Hayaku's sensei.

Amy & Ikamaru: The 2 have a huge fight and it ends up in a tie. Amy tells Ikamaru of her sad origin and Ikamaru tries to comfort her by kissing her in the cheeks. He gets nearly killed again but in the end Amy smiles. When Ikamaru pays for the spa repairments he meets Takanari who wants to be his sensei. Ikamaru refuses and Takanari isn't happy about it. He knows what will happen if he keeps refusing.

HDC Members have a funny radio conference

Kaguya, James, Imaac, and Kane find the destroyed Cloud village and mourn yet again. THen they decide to get revenge on Grass!

Kira and Debra buy the second scroll of demons for no reason and then they start their journey to Safana City to find out what's going on!

Well thats all so far. Season 5 will be coming out soon when Ikamaru reaches New Balkin... Well... I'll see you guys later..


	4. Chapter 1 Season 4 And A Half

Just for the people that never have seen my last 40+ chapters I will put down something on top of each chapter as a sort of 'newsletter' or something...

ANBUItachi

Road To Safana

On my last few chapters Kira and Debra had bought a 'ancient' scroll called the "Second Scroll of The Headed" which is exactly what it said on the scroll. This purple scroll peaked Debra's interest and spent a few bits of ryo (money) to purchase this exotic item. Unfortunatly the old man who sold it had not a clue what it did but he told the two Kunoichi that his freind over at Safana City had plenty of information about it. After stopping there Debra had a sort of hallucination and it seemed as if she was attacked by Vlad, the HDC (Headed Demon Capturing) organization leader. It 'seemed' a hallucination but Debra's yet to find out if it was.

As Car-Go #34 carried the Cloud Ninjas over to Safana City and as Kira and Debra were just about to stop laughing from their prank, a noise came from the front. "I repeat! We have an emergency! All passangers leave the cargo at once!" the 2 Kunoichi heard. "Damn, what now!?" Debra said as she climbed on top of the cargo. Kira exited out of the cargo to find other passangers running and screaming as if they saw something dangerous. Back where Debra was, there was a big pile of smoke that seemed to cover up something. Then a figure emerged out of the smoke and attacked Debra, whopping her right onto a small snow pile.

The figure turned out to be a man with long brown hair that seemed to be put into two pig tails. When he turned to Kira she saw the mask covering his face. It looked like a dog mask from ANBU, just with horns. Red horns. The man had a skull necklace around his neck. Underneath his face he wore a dark green jacket with a red sweat shirt underneath. Blue pants and brown boots was all left that I didn't describe about him at that moment. The man had been carrying a sword too.

The man lifted the sword up and chakra formed around it. "Ninpou," the man started. Immediatly he started to spin around. "Lightning Eel Tornado" And at last the area around the man had been filled with chakra and if you've seen episode 164 of Naruto (or something like that) you can probably imagine the size and speed that was of this attack. But it was different then the one from the NARUTO Series: At the end the formation of the chakra created a snake body and spinned around the cargo. The cargo was sent into the air in a few seconds and was torn apart after crashing. The man then appeared from the smoke. Then he charged Kira and almost got her with his sword. But something blocked the sword. Blood was dripping down from it. It was Debra's hand! It had stopped the sword.

"What the hell" the man said. Debra smiled. "So you can speak, eh?" Debra threw the man onto the ground making a huge hole. "Ama... amazing.." Kira said, stunned. "You didn't think your assistance sensei was weak, did ya?" Debra said with another smile. Then she jumped up and did hand signs. Her hand glew bright orange, then yellow, then red, then back to yellow. "Sun's Formation!" Debra yelled out loud as her hand stabbed the man in the stomach. "Big Bang" And exactly what she said had become true. The bang completely destroyed the man, sending him 4 miles through the ground. Finally, it killed him and only blood remained. Debra looked up through the 4 KM hole and saw Kira, faintly, and smiled. Then she fainted and lay on the ground.

-2 Hours Later-

It was around 4:00 PM. That's what the clock said infront of Debar as she woke up to find her self in a hospital room. He looked around and found Kira. "What... happend?" she asked. "Don't you remember? You totally smoke that guy! But then you fainted from loss of chakra. Well, that's what Isaac here said" Debra was surprised. He looked at Isaac. "Hi Sensei" Isaac said.

**I PLAN TO RELEASE THE NEXT CHAPTER ON NOV. 23RD OR 24TH... THIS WAS JUST AN EARLY CHAPTER. WHITE FANG CHAPTER WILL COME OUT EARLIER. FRIDAY TO BE EXACT. WELL, SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	5. Season Finale

Im a little dissapointed in my chapters when I looked back at them. They weren't what I wanted them to be... they were just like any other FANFIC in this website, and that had to change. I want my story to stand out, be different. You know. Make it interesting. And now, I'll do my best to make that wish come true...

**--THE Training Begins--**

Debra just laid there, wondering why the boy called him that. Then she remembered...

Long ago, when Isaac was just a academy student, the village was attacked by GRASS village ANBU. Debra found Isaac at the academy, captured by GRASS ANBU. Without thinking, she immediatly attacked the ANBU members and took them down with ease. With minor injuries, she carried the young boy to the dangerous yet quite woods. For 6 weeks, Debra trained Isaac for many different things, mostly Ijutsu. Unfortunatly one day they were attacked by GRASS ANBU who wanted revenge and Debra was pinned down. Debra told Isaac to run, which he did, and the two never saw each other again.

"So you aren't dead yet?" Debra said. "Uhhhhh... no" Isaac replied. Debra shrugged and then sighed. "Where am I anyway?" Debra asked. "Safana's #1... er... #2 best hospital!" Isaac said proudly. "Great," Debra said. "Kira, you go search for that dude's freind, whats-her-name... and Isaac, get me a soda" Isaac walked over to the hallway and put a coin in the vending machine. It didn't accept it. Isaac put another one in. It went in, but nothing came out. Isaac got pissed and kicked the vending several times. "Well, your as bossy as ever, sensei. I'll head to the mayor's office right away"

Meanwhile

Ikamaru sat there in his hotel room, reading the black book that held many terrible pieces of literature that made Ikamaru fill up with unwanted emotions. Ikamaru read it all. He read the part about Gantha's dead, HDC, and all the other 'evil' things. Then he found out that Ken had written a log at the end. He started to read it when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Ikamaru said. "Ikamaru? Is that you!?" A familiar voice said. The door opened and a young 14 year old girl with brown hair and purple-ish top entered the room. "Huh...-" Ikamaru said, but then the new face jumped up and landed right next to Ikamaru. "Oh how I've missed you" the girl said, rubbing her head on Ikamaru's shoulder. "Wait... Trisha!?" Ikamaru recognized her now. Max entered the room then. "I didn't think you'd beleive it" "I thought you died or something" Ikamaru said to Trisha. Trisha stopped and her face turned into an angry frown. "That sure is something nice to say to a person like me" she said, then she turned to the black book. "Whatcha reading?" asked Trisha. Ikamaru immediatly closed the book and put it into his drawer. "Nothing. Anyways, tell me how you survived all by yourself!" Ikamaru said, pretending to be interested. "Well, it's a long and awsome story..."

Later on that night, after Trisha got a room, Ikamaru went downstairs to the Hotel's Bar. He went up to the bartender and asked for a glass of beer. "Beer??? You kidding me, kid? You have to be atleast 18 to be able to buy anything here!" The 'tender said. "Unless your a ninja" Ikamaru stated. "Oh yah" the man said, handing Ikamaru the drink. Ikamaru took it down fast and ordered more. "I thought you had to be 18 to drink" Amy said. Ikamaru, a little surprised, just shrugged and drank his second one. "I'll take one too" Amy said. Ikamaru looked at Amy with weird eyes. "Same here" Ikamaru said. "I'll take another one" Amy said as she grabbed the glass and chugged it down.

2 Hours Later

The two had taken atleast 15 glasses of beer and were both very, very, very drunk. "Wow... I feel dizzy" Amy said, sloppily. "God am I tired" Ikamaru said. Amy took out her keys to her room. "Don't drink and drive" IKamaru said, grabbing the keys. "Hey... give me the keys back" Amy took back the keys and walked back to her room. Ikamaru followed. Ikamaru reached his door and found out that he left his keys somewhere else. "Hey, Amy... I lost my keys... let me stay at your crappy old shack" Ikamaru told Amy. "Ass...hole..." Amy opened her door and let Ikamaru in. They sat down on the couch and felt weird and sick. Amy looked at Ikamaru for a minute. Then, she kissed him. But that was just what Ikamaru needed. Ikamaru used a genjutsu and instantly Amy fell asleep. IKamaru stood up, walked to his door, opened it, took his coat, and grabbed his book. Then he walked out the hotel.

In the middle of the snow, Ikamaru walked and walked until, well... he couldn't walk anymore. "So? You decided yet?" Takanari, from a distance, asked Ikamaru. Ikamaru just stood there, stuck between staying with his freinds, or seeking after his new goal. Revenge. But it didn't take long for his decsision. "I'll go" Ikamaru said. Takanari jumped up, flipped over, and landed safely next to Ikamaru. "Great! But... there's one problem" Ikamaru's sensei had said. "Uhhhhh... what?" Ikamaru asked. "We need a ride..." Takanari thought for a bit. Then he found a answer. He stepped up, did some hand signs, and did the summoning jutsu. In a poof of smoke, a car made fully out of ice appeared. "Get in" Takanari said. Ikamaru thought it was going to be cold, but when he stepped in, it was pretty cozy. Then they heard a noise. The hotel entrance door opened and closed, and out came Amy. An angry Amy. "Ikamaru," Takanari said. "Your girlfreind is here" Ikamaru exited the safety of his car and looked out. Amy was marching for him. "Uhhh... hey Amy-" Ikamaru was interupted by a push which sent him into the car. Takanari went inside and started the engine. Amy jumped on Ikamaru, with red hot angry eyes. "Ummmm... I can... explain..?" Ikamaru said. But then, Amy kissed Ikamaru right on the cheeks. Takanari pressed a button on his car and a mirror slided up to cover the front seat from looking back to the rear.

Season 4 is over!!! Now, a look at Season 5 (There is 6 Seasons in all)

It's been a whole month and Ikamaru & Amy have changed over the weeks. But Ikamaru has alot of things to learn about. Like his origin...


	6. Chapter 1 Season 5

Shourai Shiranai Future Uknown

"Ikamaru, do you hear me? Ikamaru? Do you copy? IKAMARU?! ARE YOU THERE?! OH GOD! WHAT HAPPEND IKAMARU!? WHAT HAPPEND-"

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm right here, Takanari.

"Oh good. Are you at position A45?"

"Duh! Yes I am"

"Great. I beleive Amy is en route to your position right now"

"Roger that...by the way, Takanari... what is this interesting 'thing' you found anyways"

"You'll know when you see it"

A few minutes rolled by like a roll of cheese going down a pyramid in Egypt (Don't know where I got that from) but soon enough Amy had caught upto Ikamaru.

"Took 'ya long enough" Ikamaru said.

"Well you got a head start" Amy told Ikamaru. Ikamaru just shrugged and walked over to the end of the hill.

"Like Takanari said, this should the perfect position for this interesting 'thin-"

Before Ikamaru could finish his sentence his Pa-Parugan'd eyes had caught sight of an amazing scene. Soldiers, hundreds of them, charging at buildings to raid and destroy them. Ikamaru stepped up further more to get a farther glance but almost fell down the cliff if it wasn't for Amy grabbing him back.

"Careful. That pit looks endle-" Amy too had been interupted by the crys and shouts of the barbarian-styled soldiers as the tackled and slashed down more and more foes. Although they looked tough, they seemed to be losing. Ikamaru saw reinforcments for the other side coming straight for this newly fround battleground. Ikamaru backed up, then charge-jumpe across the pit and started running to the soldiers. Ikamaru caught upto some shoulder-bruised injured warriors wearing nothingbut yellow and brown armor. "Get help. Tell captain Kayagara about the situation" One soldier, before dieing, told Ikamaru. Ikamaru's eyes recognized that name. "Look out!!" A soldier screamed at Ikamaru as a gigantic piece of rock zoomed past Ikamaru. A catapult for sure. Ikamaru looked at the soldier who told him that. Then an enemy soldier came up and stabbed him with his spear. "Thanks for distracting this poor loser" The soldier said. Ikamaru got pissed off. He took out his sword and jumped up. He slashed the man in half. He sheathed his sword back and looked around. "Kayagara... where are you?"

Ikamaru ran around, looking for her. Ikamaru knew Kayagara since he was 11. She had been Ikamaru's first sensei, but soon quit because she didn't think Ikamaru was strong enough for Kayagara to train. "Charge" a voice called from atop a building. Ikamaru saw Kayagara with her sword as she pointed to the army coming in. "Kaya-" Ikamaru was about to say before he was interupted by a slash on his knee which made him trop over. "Son of a-" Ikamaru said as he drove his hand into the soldiers stomach. Blood-covered Ikamaru got **REALLY** pissed off. He unsheathed his sword and did some hand signs. He jumped on top of a roof where Kayagara caught sight of him. "Ika...mar..u?" Kayagara said. _"Kaedamakashiradoragantenma, Chi Katana Dageki! RasenTenma!"_

Amy ran to the battlefield. "Sensei" Amy reported into the radio transmission. "He's using it again" "Dammit! Stop him!" Takanari yelled. "Right" Amy said as she ran to Ikamaru. "Ikamaru! Stop! Don't use it-" Amy was blown away by the extreme wind coming from Ikamaru. A image of a dragon appeared behind a redish purple eyed Ikamaru. He pointed his sword at the green armored soldiers after him. Then, it happend. A orange storm came out and wiped through the plains. A second one came out and stormed the other side. The two storms formed into a dragon head and went up to the sky and circled it. The dust had cleared. Amy struggled to move and got to the sight she saw that made her want to look away. Soldiers everywhere. Although none were dead or life-threatning injured, they were hurting. "Damn it, Ika.." Amy said, but then fainted. Kayagara couldn't beleive what she saw. Ikamaru had just stepped in and took out an entire army which Kayagara's squad couldn't do. Ikamaru struggled under pain, but finally stood up. Then he saw another army coming. "Dammit... how many armies do they have?!" Ikamaru said to himself. Kayagara jumped to Ikamaru's rooftop. "Come on" Kayagara said as she lead the way out of the battlefield. Ikamaru remembered Amy and went back. "What are you doing!" Kayagara said at first, then understood Ikamaru had something important.

Ikamaru saw Amy on the ground. He picked her up and ran to Kayagara. Then a bolt of fire struck and sent the two young teens back. Ikamaru and Amy went straight into a cellar while Kayagara was pushed away. Kayagara, struggling, stood up and started to run for cover. "Dammit... I hope you two are going to be okay"

Amy and Ikamaru weren't going to okay when they hear about 'it' in that cellar...

**Next Chapter Will Be Published December 7th**


	7. Chapter 2

**Sono Tarakaraka Shuzoku/The Tarakaraka Family**

Ikamaru laid there, unconcious and unaware that he was being watched. Amy, however, had recovered and found herself in a small cellar. She couldn't see a thing so she tried looking for a switch or something. After a thorough search, she had stumbled upon a unlit box of matches. She struggled to light one up but she couldn't exactly see what she was doing. Ikamaru woke up after Amy tripped and fell on Ikamaru. "Oh... man... I have the biggest headache ever!!" Ikamaru said to himself. He opened his eyes to find Amy right infront of her. Ikamaru sat up and nudged Amy. "You okay?" Ikamaru asked. There was a moment of silence. Then...

"YOU IDIOT! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO USE THAT STUPID TECHNIQUE. YOU COULD'VE KILLED US ALL... EVEN ME!"

Ikamaru stood up and looked at Amy. "But I didnt, did I?"

"Well... no... but you killed that big army"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I did-"

The conversation was interupted by a small noise coming near the two. _There's someone in here?_ Ikamaru thought. Amy reached for her weapon pouch and grabbed a couple of shuriken while Ikamaru activated his Pa-purugan. But the second he did that, a small old man stepped up and put his arms in the air.

"I surrender! Please don't hurt me" The man said.

Amy put her shuriken away and asked "Who are you?"

The man stepped up closer and looked up at the Kunoichi. "I am the protector of the great Tarakaraka Shrine. I live for them-"

The man looked at Ikamaru's Pa-purugan'd eyes and tears fell down his own. "Finally! He has come! He has arrived!" Ikamaru looked around the room. "Who has?"

"You have, ma' boy! The 99th heirer of the sacred bloodline!"

"I think you have me mixed up with someone else. This isn't a bloodline," Ikamaru said, pointing at his eyes "This is the ability I gained from that two headed demon inside me"

"Ahhh! Yes! You truly are the 99th heirer of the sacred bloodline! That demon you speak about is the family curse that had been given 3,000 years ago. That cursed man... what was his name? Ahh! Slikarita Tarakaraka from Babylon! He was the creater of the Tarakaraka clan-"

"You don't understand, do you? I didn't come from this Tara clan thing. I'm just a normal 14 year old boy. Hear me? NORMAL!"

There was a silent pause of time. "Well... I might be mistaken... but... I need to make sure" The man pressed down on a lever and activated a hidden door. "This place is filled with traps and deadly things you wouldn't see every day of your life. Only the Tarakaraka's have gone through it without getting killed... although they did get severly hurt... well... if you get through this maze then you truly are a Tarakaraka"

"Sorry but no" Ikamaru said.

"Please. Just one favour from this weak body"

"I'm sorry, I just don't think-"

Amy got pissed at Ikamaru's rudness and pushed him in and closed the door.

"HEY! GET ME OUT OF HERE-" The door closed.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 3

**The Gauntlet / Sono Kougake**

Ikamaru looked around the room he was in. He examined it carefully but got nothing but a big brown door at the end of this hallway and a treasure chest next to it. Ikamaru started walking to the door when he stepped on a switch. Spikes arose from the walls. As for the walls, they were slowly squeezing together. Ikamaru paused for a second, then started sprinting to the end of the hallway. He opened the door right when the walls were going to touch him. Ikamaru took a long breath and looked around the second room: Another hallway. But it was a long one. He couldn't see a door. He started walking ahead when he stepped on another switch which released sharp pointy arrows from the walls. "Damn! Why do I keep falling for that!" Ikamaru ran while dodging all the shots. He could see a door ahead. He dodged the last few and opened the door. He found himself in another hallway. _This time I won't step on any switches _Ikamaru thought as he started to walk while examining the floor. He walked all the way to a fork in the hall. There were two paths to walk, the left one, and the right one. He picked the right one and walked ahead. Then he heard a noise. A big rock ball was rolling right at him. "Ahhh... shi-" Ikamaru turned around and sprinted to the left hallway. As he was running he saw a hallway to the right connected to the hallway he was in. He chose that path, thinking that balls just can't turn by themselves. Then he heard another noise. Another big rock ball was rolling toward him, and it was the path he chose. He ran back to the hallway with the other ball and just kept running as two rock balls were rolling to destruction. Then Ikamaru heard _another_ noise and saw a big rock ball heading the same way Ikamaru was going. He was trapped. Or was he? Ikamaru charged up his Kaji Bakudan and sent the ball heading for him to oblivion. Then he kept on running as he saw some light ahead. The ball's were still after him though. But suddenly, Ikamaru heard yet another noise. This time, the walls sent arrows straight at Ikamaru. Only a few hit him with minor injuries done. Ikamaru found the exit closer and closer until he jumped for the exit, and found himself in the middle of a pit of lava.

"Hurry up you bunch of packies! Dig! Dig!!" Kaguya ordered as she sent her soldiers on a search party to find Ikamaru. "Ma'am! Please! We've been digging for hours! Give us a break!" One of the workers said. "Who do you think pays you guys $2600 per hour? Huh???" Kaguya shouted. "Well... you do... but"  
"No buts! Get your ass back there and dig!" Kaguya ordered.

"Right..." The worker said.

_**MEANWHILE, IN STONE VILLAGE**_

Max woke up from his morning nap from Trisha. "Wake up, lazyass. You've been sleeping all day! We're going to miss Hayaku's fight in the championships! Get ready!" She ordered. "Sorry Trish... just a little tired..."

Max got ready and walked to the village square and watched the match:

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to this year's Championship Taijutsu Games. The match is going to start now!"

The referee told Hayaku and his opponent to come up to the arena... and they did. Max and Trisha stepped up closer to see the fight better. Hayaku's opponent was completely covered up and all you could see is his bloodshot-eyes. His face was unable to be examined. "Alright! Are you two ready? If so... then get ready to fight! In 1...2...3...GO!"

But the second the referee said "GO!" Hayaku's enemy dashed to Hayaku and in a blink of an eye he grabbed him and asked "Where is Ikamaru"

_**BACK IN THE MAZE**_

Ikamaru gathered chakra to his palms and grabbed ahold of the walls just when he was about to fall. He wall jumped up to a opening and went inside. He found another hallway. "How many hallways are there" Ikamaru thought out loud and walked ahead. He found a dead end. Then, while arriving back to the pit of lava, he had stepped on another switch. "DAMMIT!" Ikamaru said as another rock ball came up and went straight for Ikamaru. He ran back to the pit of lava and wall jumped up as the ball had went down to it's fiery doom. He kept on wall jumping to another opening. This time it was a big room. There were piles of gold everywhere, and 99 pictures of people's faces and names under them. There were large columns to keep the room safe and in the middle stood a gigantic treasure chest. "Took ya long enough!" A familiar voice said. It was AMy. Amy explained that he didn't have to go through the Gauntlet since there was an elevator. Ikamaru didn't care. It was sort of fun. Then Amy explained that to really know if you are a Tarakaraka or not your supposed to put your hand onto that chest and give out your special chakra. Ikamaru just said to forget it. "I doubt I am part of this Tarakaraka family. And If I am-" Something caught Ikamaru's eyes. He looked at the object. A picture of his father and his name under it.

"Elliot Tarakaraka"


	9. Chapter 4

**Lost Family / Rosuto Shuzoku**

Over Ikamaru's father's picture laid dozens of pictures that kept on linking to other pictures by a string molded onto the walls. But that didn't concern Ikamaru as much as it concerned him that his father, who up until now had been lying to him about his origin, was part of the Tarakaraka Family. Ikamaru started to walk to the picture. Under the name stood, in bold print, a summary of his part in the family:

**Elliot Tarakaraka**

**May 1st 1959 - **

**98th Heirer Of The Tarakaraka Mark And 97th Heirer Of The "CREATURE"**

**Accomplishments: Invented the TH----R Q-A--**

The last few parts of the final word had been covered by dirt that seemed to be stuck onto the wall. Ikamaru did some hand signs and his hand had been covered in flames. He molded in something down onto the encription and backed away.

**Elliot Tarakaraka**

**May 1st 1959 - October 27th 2001**

**98th Heirer Of The Tarakaraka Mark And 97th Heirer Of The "CREATURE"**

**Accomplishments: Invented the TH----R Q-A--**

"Well... I guess that old man was right. I guess I am part of a big family called the Tarakaraka family... but why? Why didn't my father tell me about it... maybe there was something he didn't want me to know" Suddenly a noise was heard from the two ninja's ears. "This place looks like it's gonna break down, Ika. Let's go" Amy said as she dashed for the elevator. "When did you start calling me Ika?" Ikamaru asked, following. "Since a month ago" Amy said, smiling, as Ikamaru jumped in and the door closed infront of the two. "Oh, don't remind me of that again. That was just si-" A rock crashed on the emergency escape door on the top of the elevator and broke it down, landing right infront of Ikamaru. "Damn, the elevator's too slow to escape the rocks" Ikamaru said, angerily. Amy jumped out onto the roof while Ikamaru did too. The two started wall jumping up to the top. "I... Wonder... How... An Elevator... Could work... In A 6000 year old cave... Like this!?" Ikamaru thought out loud. "Like I... Care... I'm just thankful... It Works! There wasn't... Any other way... To Get Down... Besides that gauntlet thingy" Amy said. The two got upto the top floor and found themselves back to where the old man was. "So did you find what you needed??" The old man asked. "Yup! Now let's get out of here!" Ikamaru took out his sword and did a few hand signs. He placed his hand on the wall which turned the portion of the wall red. He slashed a couple of times and destroyed it. He did the same jutsu and destroyed another portion next to it, making a hole for escape. The old man went out first, followed by Amy. Ikamaru was going to exit when a rock landed on him, blocking the exit. "Damn" Ikamaru said. He had no time for the jutsu for the pit of lava was coming for him. Then he had an idea.

Back at the top of the surface, Amy and the old man found themselves surrounded by miners. Then Kaguya came up. "You must be Ikamaru's freind. Nice to meet you... but where's Ikamaru?" Amy looked back at the sealed off exit and panicked. She took out a kunai and a scroll tag and made an explosive tag attack. She threw it at the sealed off exit and made a hole again. But it was too late. Lava rushed through the hole for freedom, only to be washed away by Kaguya's water jutsu. "You haven't answered my question... where's Ikamaru?" Kaguya said, then stopped. She knew what had happend now. Then a small voice came from Amy's pocket. It was the walkie-talkie. Amy picked it up and tuned into it. "Hello?" She went.

"Amy. Don't worry. I've tracked Ikamaru's chakra. He's alright"

Amy was happy and relaxed now.

"But there's something I have to tell you"

Amy started worrying again. "What?"

"Ikamaru seems to be flowing... right through the lava... and into the Stone Village Sewers"

"Woohoo!" Ikamaru yelled out as he and his summoning crossed the lava path and were about 2-3 kilometres/1-2 miles away from the sewers. But what really was interesting was his summoning: A blue and white-bottomed dragon.


	10. Chapter 5

Sorry about the late arrival of my new chapter. Been busy with Homework, Projects, Reading, etc. The next chapter will be published later on, but probably next month if not January!

By Author

The lava was pretty hot but the dragon Ikamaru summoned could flow through it with ease. Ikamaru's excitement rised as the dragon burst up speed but still kept control. As the two traveled for miles, Ikamaru sort of noticed something: Some of the cave walls weren't exactly in their best form. "Sakira, aim for the left wall and use any type of fire-based attack you want. Just break through"

"I can't" The beast said in a loud female voice.

"What?!"

"I can only use water and ice based jutsus"

"Damn" Ikamaru took out a kunai and wrapped a tag around it. He threw it onto the wall and _boom_ went the wall. A small hole appeeared out of the smoke but it was still too small for Ikamaru to fit through. Ikamaru tried again and threw an explosive kunai at it but it missed and went right into the hole, which was followed by a large rock behind that wall thumbeling onto the hole and sealing it forever. "DAMN!"

The two kept on flowing while still searching for weak spots. Luck wasn't on their site at that time, though, and found themselves taking minutes, maybe hours, wasting time. Ikamaru did wonder why they hadn't arrived at a point where they could rest; Any pieces of dried, cooled lava would have done much good for resting. Ikamaru's eyes began to hurt and so did the dragons. Then Ikamaru had an idea.

"You said you can use water and ice jutsus, didn't ya?"

"Why, yes. Did you just notice" The elegent and histerical beast had told him.

"... Try freezing the lava. Then we could arrive faster by just sliding down"

"Maybe... But where do yo think we're going to 'arrive'? The North Pole? We must be thousands of kilometres/miles away from that cave we were in and even farther away to your little destination you've been thinking about"

Ikamaru paused in surprisement. "You can read my thoughts!?"

"Yah. Didn't ya read Eragon?"

"Well.. can you still get there? I have... something to do there"

"It's 11 miles/kilometres away but we'll have to get off in Stone Village to get to your required destination"

"Meh. No other way"

**MEANWHILE**

The crowd stayed still as they couldn't understand what was happening. Their expectations were high for this match, hoping that it'd be a great, long, ninja fight that would keep the viewers on the edge of their seat. None of those expectations were met. Not a single one. Hayaku, struggling to breath, was paralyzed by the swift, agility move. It was faster than anything he had seen. He could feel the bastard's cold breath as he held him high up in the arena. The arena wasn't like most arena's you've ever seen. The base was held high in the clouds with a steel tower. The viewers were able to see from down below with the latest technology: Chairs, equipped with food, souveniers, dating tips, and a mini plasma tv!

Hayaku looked down but regretted it greatly after seeing how long the drop would be if he let go. Hayaku had no way to get out; His feet couldn't reach the man, he couldn't move let alone breath, and he didn't even have enough chakra for a jutsu. He thought he was finished! But then...

"Where is Ikamaru" the words came out of the stranger's mouth.

Hayaku looked confused. _How'd he know about Ikamaru? _Hayaku knew he had to answer.

"I...I-I do...n't know!" The words came out faint. The man got ticked off and squeezed his hands harder.

"TELL ME!"

"I...told...you...I..don't know!!" Hayaku squeezed out just enough chakra to chakra punch him off of him. The man let go and Hayaku fell to his doom. Or did he? Hayaku had just caught the edge of the base. He grabbed ahold and tried to climb back on, but the man kicked him in the face which sent him back down. Luckily, he used his remaining chakra to stick to the tower's sides. Now Hayaku was really pissed off. He gathered up the rest of the chakra his body held and did some hand signs. He held his hand close to the base's bottom and unleashed his jutsu. Flaming spikes appeared out of the base and attacked the man. Hayaku couldn't really see what was going on, but he waited. Then he heard a noise. He looked ahead of him and saw blood raining down.

_Ewwww... is he dead?_ Suddenly, he felt a surge through his nervous system as if _something_, was changing it. His body felt gruesome pain as _something_ was happening. _Something strange. _Then his eyes grew from a emerald green to a flashing gold. He let out a blood-curdling scream, and he lost total control of his chakra. And if you did your math, then you would know that he had let go of the tower's sides, and he fell off. But the weird thing was, he had a smirk on his face.


	11. Chapter 6

**Sticks And Stones**

The strange acting Hayaku fell down through the sky as he smirked all the way. Halfway down, he did a hand sign just when he was about to land on a cloud. A wave of electrifiying chakra surged through it. Seconds later, no sign of Hayaku appeared. Then the cloud started moving the opposite direction of the other clouds, but faster. The audience watched as it moved and moved. Then they realized something: It was lowering it's altitude every second! Thunder boomed from it, landing on the middle of the stadium, destroying the football field and the steel tower. The tower started wobbling around, until it lost balance and landed on the western side of the stadium, and crushing hundreds of people. The alarm could be heard from miles around as the people panicked and pushed and shoved their way out. But it was too late. The cloud started raining acid, melting away dozens of hunderds of lives. Max arrived just in time to see the horrific actions. He was ticked off. He knew that Hayaku would never do that. Then he heard a noise. He looked behind him to find a cloaked figure standing there. Then Max blacked out from a blow to the neck.

**MEANWHILE**

"I thought you said that it'd be just 11 miles away"

"I did"

"So?"

"So what?"

"... IT'S BEEN NEARLY 30 MINUTES YET WE AREN'T THERE YET!!!!!"

"Be patient! It's not like 11 miles is going to take just 11 minutes"

"It should if you go 22 miles per hour. We haven't arrived there though! What's taking so long??!"

"I dunno..."

"What do you mean you don't know!?"

"Well... I think I sort of... took the wrong path.."

"..."

"Sorry"

"You... BAKA!!!! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU WITH THESE STUFF!!"

"WELL ITS NOT MY FAULT!!"

"YES IT IS!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO CONCENTRATE WHEN YOUR CARRYING A STUPID BASTARD WHO KEEPS YELLING AND SCREAMING AND STUFF!!!!!"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO SCREAM IF YOU KNEW HOW TO GET TO..-" Ikamaru suddenly stopped.

"What is it?"  
"Shhh"

"OH YOU BETTER NOT SHUSH ME-"

"SHHHHH!!!! There's someone here!" Ikamaru looked around. He couldn't spot a sing thing. Then there was an intersecton of the lava flows. Behind the wall, Ikamaru saw a shadow. "Steer to the right"

"Ay Ay, Captain!" Sakira did as she was told and steered away. As she turned, Ikamaru spotted a purple mechanic ball the size of a baseball in the middle of the path. Then, it burst open, letting out a giant net that blocked out the duo.

"Shit!" Ikamaru did some hand signs and aimed at the net. Ice shot out of his hand, freezing the net.

"How's that going to help!? You just made it stronger"

"... I thought it might work..." Then Ikamaru remembered what Takanari told him half a month ago.

**MEANWHILE**

Amy and Kayagara had already introduced themselves as the miners of the search party looked around for any sign of Ikamaru. An hour passed yet nothing new. Amy went upto Kayagara and asked "When did Ikamaru's parents die?"

Kayagara looked sad as if they were her own parents. "Reports say that it had been in October, 5 years ago... to think. He thought they were alive for that long. Then, have his hope miracously die in a split second..." Tears ran down her eyes. Amy felt bad about Ikamaru. Then something hit her. That was when her parents died!

**MEANWHILE**

_Where am I... what... the... hell... _Max's thoughts lingered in his head. He couldn't see a thing in the darkness, but he could still smell. Smell something on fire. Something on fire... _Something... ON FIRE?! _Max's eyes opened to find himself on a chair, strapped onto it by ropes, and pieces of trashed buildings lay near him. The buildings were still on fire. Max tried to move, but nothing happend. It was as if his entire nervous system had been destroyed, yet he was still alive.

"So... your awake?"

The voice was deep yet faint... It was quiet yet shot into his ears like a bullet. Max struggled to look around with his weakened eyes. There, standing on top of a mountain of dead bodies, stood a black eyes resembled Ikamaru's and his hair, slightly longer, was black just like Ikamaru's. He had a black cloak over him and a double-edged sword with a handle in the middle in his hand. Then an evil smile came across his face. For a split second, he vanished. Then he appeared out of the blue, right in front of Max. He shoved the sword down his shoulder. Max let out a gigantic scream as the pain seared through his body. The sword didn't go completely through, but it had gone through the skin. But something amazed him! No Blood! Max stared at the sword. _What is that thing...!_

"Where's Ikamaru..?!" The man said in a frightening voice. Max felt the sword again as it went down deeper. Max couldn't feel his shoulder anymore.

"This special drug is called Linthex. It stops blood from coming out, letting the nervous system feel the real pain. It's the best way to torture without killing. Now tell me! WHERE'S IKAMARU!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Max said as loud as his strength could.

"That's the first time someone said something under the drug's affect... well... second"

Max struggled to breath. "Who was the second?!"

"Ikamaru's father"


	12. Chapter 7

**Sticks And Stones**

**Part 2**

**"What!?"**

That was the first thing Max had said after the long silence that followed the stranger's words.

"You can't be serious! You knew Ikamaru's father!?"

The man stared at Max with his black evil eyes. Then they suddenly turned blood red, which made Max nearly jump out of his chair. Then Max stared at the eyes for a breif moment. He felt dizzy... and dizzy... until he dropped unconcious. After that, the man's eyes turned to it's normal charcoal black, but the pupil grew a noticable size. Than the man dropped down to his knees, keeping his hands over his eyes. Blood leaked out.

"That was not necessary, Takimaru. You probably won't be able to see until the next morning" A voice spoke from behind. It was Hayaku. But something was wrong. His eyes were indigo. And he had yellow strings on his skin, reaching around his body. It looked like his nervous system was completely high-lighted, but the strings were bold and wide. He also grew dark green wings that outgrew Hayaku. And one was bigger than the other.

"Enjoying your new body, Rouge? But it won't be long 'till you switch"

"Ah well. I'll just enjoy this moment while it lasts. Anyways, I say we take this a--hole back to the hideout before the drug gets worn out. We'll have to torture him even more"

**MEANWHILE**

Ikamaru did a hand sign where he put 3 fingers up from his left hand and 5 on his right. A red orb appeared in between. Then a spark of fire started orbiting around it, and then another one, and another one, until there was practically a second layer. Then Ikamaru stood back.

"Hurry up! We're nearing the net!"

The orb grew 100 times it's size and was now bigger than Ikamaru. Then he made another hand sign where he clasped his two hands together as if he was clapping. Then he separated them as Ikamaru spread his arms. The orb let out some fire which melted the ice net.

"Nice, Ikamaru!" Sakira said. More nets started appearing from mechanical balls. Fire came out of the orb again, but this time it headed for Ikamaru. It landed behind Ikamaru's back and created flaming wings. Then, a fire turret completely made of fire came out of the each wing. Then Ikamaru simply watched as the turrets burned down each net per shot. Sakira, the dragon, was amazed.

"To think that you actually used a fire technique!"

Ikamaru frowned. "C'mon Sakira... let's get ou-"

"I thought you were useless with just water and ice"

Ikamaru frowned harder. "That's enough..." A metal ball appeared infront of them and released a net, but this time it was as hard as steel. It was a metal net! Ikamaru shot multiple fire balls at it but they didn't seem to destroy it. Sakira couldn't stop since the lava flow was going so fast. Ikamaru fell off Sakira and landed in the lava!

"Shit... Ikamaru!?"

The spot where Ikamaru fell exploded with a lava-like burst and revealed Ikamaru. But he had a barrier around him.

"How'd you do that?"

"I... don't know. Must be some sort of-" Before Ikamaru finished the three, Ikamaru, Sakira and the masked ninja in the shadows, heard a noise. Ikamaru glance behind and saw a large stampede of lava bouncing around at their way. Ikamaru knew that with his newfound powers that he would be able to make a hole in the walls and get out. And that's what he just did. "Come on" Sakira disapeared in a poof of smoke and Ikamaru flew up. But before that, he was hit by one of those metal balls. It exploded and knocked him out of his barrier and up onto the rocky earth. He was knocked out cold.

**Part 3 Coming Soon**


	13. Chapter 8

**Sticks and Stones**

**Part 3**

A train was heading to the eastern suburbs of a frequently visited hot spot. The guards were on patrol and cloaked in white capes and clothing. It was a prison train, leading the prisoners to executions. They all wore brown rags.

A large guard stepped up to some inmates who were laughing and talking. "Shut up!" And at once they did. Then he heard footsteps apportion to him. A man with a brown hat, brown shirt worn in a fashion where the hands don't meet up with the sleeves. And inside he wore a greenish white shirt with a tie. "What the hell are you?" Mistakenly forgetting his grammar. The blonde man kneed him in the stomach and watched as the man blacked out.

"Hey! You little ba-" a guard, gun-armed, ran in but was kicked in the face from the stranger. More guards, atleast a dozen, marched in and aimed. The guns shot away but the man swiftly moved behind them in a flash. A light shone behind the group and exploded as the guards were blown away. More guards came in but were knocked out by the man's Jeet Kune Do skills. The man simply walked over to the next cargo, but before that he smiled and said "The name's Takanari"

He ran in and jumped through the ceiling. He ran across, managing not get shot by the guns down in. He made it to the next cargo and planted a bomb on top. The cargo blew up, leaving the other one behind it in the dust. Luckily, the prisoners had escaped in the meantime. Just a few cargoes away were the furious steaming front cargos, running as fast as a kid for ice cream. Takanari just planted bombs and bombs through his entire run to it._ Boom Boom Boom. ... Boom? _A man with a black cloak ran upto him with a big smile.

"Goodbye" he blew up, sending and injuring Takanari away out of the train. Fortunately the train stopped and exploded.

Takanari stood up, dusted himself off, and walked over to the remains. On the way he took out a walkie-talkie with a Jak and Daxter design and turned it on, "Konoha, Konoha! Reporting... I have the train destroyed. Anything else you want me to do?"

He heard the other person say some stuff, nodded, then realized that he had to say yes.

"Got it. I'll be sure to pick up the sc-" the cargo's flame grew suddenly and burst out. Takanari's eyes widened as he ran to the ruins. There, lying gently as a leaf on a pond, was a metal scroll. The number 'three' in Italian was encrypted on it. Takanari smiled with eyes closed and picked it up. "Three down, four to go"

**Meanwhile**

The freezing blizzard taking place in Snow was devastatingly irregular. Everyone stayed in for safety. Everyone, except just two angry Konoichi. Kira and Debra.

"Dammit! When are we reaching Cloud?? I'm freaking tired of this... 'Journey'..." Kira did a special signal with her fingers to signify her disbeleif.

"Stop complaining! We have to return the scroll back to HQ"

"Like it'll be anything worth of value! Just a piece of freaking crap"

Debra simply ignored her with a an annoyed expression. Simply mumbling curse words under her breath as the two kept on walking. Finally, after tracking a bunch of miles/kilometers filled with hard-to-walk-on snow and a loud annoying Kunoichi to look after, Debra gave up on ignoring the voices echoing in her head and stopped. Kira looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you..." Debra faltered. _Should I REALLY tell her?_

"Have I what? C'mon! Tell me!"

"Have you heard the story... about the... Four Headed Demons?"

Kira stood there, confused. She's never heard of them... but then, she remembered Gantha whispering something to Ikamaru about a demon. She was intrigued to find what it was about.

Debra sighed, "They're all connected to Ikamaru, his family and his hometown Island. Ovedella Demonio Guatare Island. O.D.G. for short. They say that's where the mighty Vir was born. He had vanquished one of the orginal 6 Demons and locked up another. Zetsumegasha and Narahazumi. But the price was dear. His special jutsu, Ni-Tameni-Ni (Two for Two) was only to be used if he had two human sacrifices. Him and his brother, Izvat, took the price..."

"Unfortunately, the Four Headed Demons escaped into the-"

"How were they made?" Kira interupted, irritating Debra. The two Konoichi had already started to walk.

"They were made by an evil man... Vladimir Jose IV. Some just call him Vlad. Not much was known about his past, but he was a graduate at the Ninja Science Facility in the Wetland Village. He and his four man team started to find a way to use animals as companions in battles. The type that could kill a million birds in one claw sweep. Their first subject was on a mouse, but it was killed. They tried more and more mice until they knew that it was impossible for mice to grow and fight. So they tried bigger speices. Like fish. Sharks to be exact. It had finally worked. They made a Shark Demon Soul. Then they infused the Shark Soul into a living being, but unfortunately the human couldn't take that much chakra in him. He exploded. After that, the Dorokage banned it and the entire research to it. Vlad, angry that all his work was for nothing, kept on going. He became a Missing-nin and hid inside a cave. He experimented and finally, he came with three headed demons: A one headed Shark, A three headed snake, and a four headed wolf. But one night, his long to be summoned illness struck. He grew dragon scales, dragon wings, and he transform into a small dragon. He took this as an advantage. He leaked out some dragon blood and made the last three headed demons: The two headed Blue and Red dragon, the five headed White and Black dragon, and the six headed Dark Rainbow dragon. I only know four of their names. The snake's name is Dokuekonomi, the Shark's name is Setsuzentaruha, the Rainbow Dragon Narahazumi, and the White and BLack dragon was Zetsumegasha. I can't remember the dog's or the Red and Blue dragon... I think the dog's one is..."

**Next Chapter  
Inunassin Bites! The Explosion in HDC Hideout!**


	14. Chapter 9

**Inside the HDC Base**

The glistening sun shone through the curtains inside this delicate bedroom. HDC's newest and only unsubordinated female member was lying there, half asleep. She sat up when her make-shift alarm clock rang, hopping up and down. She yawned, rubbed her eyes and fell backwards onto the mattress once again. She seemed too tired to wake up. Gently, and peacefully she closed her eyes, put her hands up behind her pillow, pulled up her blanket, and fell fast asleep.  
"Breakfast!!!" HDC's 3rd in command and sniper team seven captain Hyro yelled out. He was the only one who could cook at the moment, given HDC's 4th in command and assault team one captain Rouge's host body wasn't a chef. Rouge lazily crept all the way from his bedroom to the kitchen, still in his pjamas.  
"Jeez... you didn't have to yell that loud. And why are you making breakfast at six o'clock?!"  
"Well... _somebody _changed my alarm clock. And I was already awake so why not try something new"  
"You should've known you were gonna get pranked. It's April Fools' Day after all!"

**Dead And Alive  
_Part 1_**

Rouge sat down and started drinking his coffee. Meanwhile Hyro prepared the bacon. 2nd in command and special ops captain Seth had already awoken and crawled down the stairs, tired and frustrated. "God... why do we have to wake up now... it's unfair!"  
"Don't complain. Your the one who changed his alarm"  
"Shuddup... Wait... where's Taiyouhana?"  
In just a second, she leaped up from the top stairs and landed right on Seth.  
"Good morning Rouge-sama! Good morning Hyro-sama!" Then a strike of confusion hit her face. "Where's Seth-chan?"  
Seth's face was filled with anguish. _Seth...chan?! Who does she think I am? I have more power then her in both physical and mental abilities... _Seth immediatly stood up, knocking 5th in command and captain of the support crew Taiyou Hana onto the stairs. Then he leaned up in front of Taiyou and told her,  
"It's Seth-sama"

**Later On**

After breakfast, Taiyou Hana was given her first mission:

"Taiyou-chan" Hyro said as he finished his cereal. "Do you happen to know your first mission briefing?"  
Taiyou looked at her cereal with no expression. "No"  
"Okay... well then let's let Seth tell you" Hyro said, staring at Seth. Taiyou did too. And so did Rouge through boredness and curiousness. Seth, however was just in the middle of finishing his pigging out on his Honey Nut Cereal... So he put down his spoon.

"Kill everyone at the village near the Suburban Desert. Leave no one alive. Kill the children and women too"

Taiyou looked suprised. _Kill... innocent lives!?  
_"If necessary. We just want to find him. Rouge, can you give us the full report on him"  
Rouge nodded and opened up the file.

"Name: Ikamaru Tarakaraka Katana  
Age: 14  
Birthdate: 1 May 1992  
Parents: Most likely diseased  
Eye Colour: Black  
Skin Colour: Tinted White  
Hair Colour: Brown  
Clothing: White Jacket with red and yellow stripes. Green baggy pants. Green shirt under jacket.  
Accessories: 60 centimetre katana and 50 centimetre katana with feather filled hilt."

"Thanks," Hyro turned to Taiyou. "Find him as fast as you can. He is a major threat to our corporation. But do not kill him. Convince him to join our team. If that doesn't work than you may proceed his execution. And tell him one more thing."  
"What?"  
"We got his friend hostage. The blonde haired one..."

The young hero awakens in a brave new world to meet struggling refugees suffering from not the present, but their past. Next Episode: Dead And Alive Part 2!


	15. Chapter 10

_Where am I... I can't see anything... nothing at all... why can't I breathe... I can't feel anything... where am I...  
What is that... is that... whats that... it has wings... its all white... with a halo... blue hair... is it... an... angel... wha... Argh... my head... why won't it stop hurting... what's going on... No... Noooo!_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ikamaru stood right out of his rusty old bed. Bandages everywhere. He was inside an old shack made of bamboo most likely. He felt a rushing pain near his left kidney. The stitches had opened up! Ikamaru was paralyzed with pain for a second. He groaned and rushed back down on his matress. Just then a blue haired girl around Ikamaru's age rushed in.  
"You idiot! You shouldn't have moved! Dammit" Ikamaru screamed even louder when the girl pressed onto his side. Then he passed out.  
"Oh crap... I shouldn't have done that... now he's dead!"

**Dead And Alive**

**Part 2  
**A boy around the same age ran into the room to find Ikamaru on the bed, bleeding and making the bed all red and icky. "Cathy? What've you done?!"  
"Nothing at all!"  
"Then explain the bleeding"  
"It's supposed to happen. Bleeding is good for you. It cleanses your body of evil souls!"

"...wha...? You've gotta do something"  
"I am! Stop pressuring me!"  
"I'm not pressuring you! I'm just saying-"  
"Shut up!"  
"Okay okay!" He backed away and murmered in his breath "Anger management...!"  
"I HEARD THAT!" At the same time pushing onto Ikamaru's side again. Ikamaru felt the pain and awoke instantly.  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIT!"  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID NOW!"  
"YOU MADE ME!"  
"NO I DIDN'T!"  
"YES YOU DID!"  
"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Children! Be Quiet!" The old lady watching from the door steps hurried in with some more bandages. She wrapped them around the wound and sprayed some kind of liquid medicine in the wound. Obviously it stinged Ikamaru, but he held it together. When the bleeding and stinging had stopped, Ikamaru opened his eyes. The three gasped. His eyes were blood shot red. Especially his pupils.

**Later On  
**Voices. Sounds. They filled up the luminate nightfall sky as Team Four a.k.a. the Support Crew trudged their way through the sand. Every mile they tracked was vital to the operation. The Team was new to the harsh environment. They had only assembled four subordinates since last week. There were five all together including the captain: James and Dash Ivory were the Support Snipers. Alexia Ivory the Support Assault. Wolfgang F. Nicholas the Support Engineer. And the Captain, Taiyou Hana. Most of the ninja country was filled up mostly of ninja who used basic kunais. But during the past 10 years, when Grass and Cloud had been united as brother nations, they were all working on higher technology on weapons. The Gold Scythe was their most famed possesion. They also built kunai guns which shot kunais out of the holes implanted. Then there became Needle Guns a.k.a. snipers. And Fury Kunai Guns a.k.a. Assault.

Wolfgang carried two kunai pouches and a medecine pouch. He also had learned many medical jutsus. He wore a simple ninja assasin black clothing. Well they all did. James and Dash carried simple snipers and a kunai strapped to their boots. Alexia was more of a "I will kill you if you get in my way" sort of person. She carried three Assault weapons and five kunai pouches filled with explosive notes and poison needles. She also had a good ninjutsu called the "Stone Henge". Finally Taiyou Hana, the team Captain, was around Ikamaru's age. She had golden yellow hair that reached all the way down to her knees, wore a Chunnin jacket, black sleeve-less shirt, camoflauge pants and a 14 pound heavy-weight widened broad sword.

The ninja eye contacted the deep rivers that blocked the passage to the suspected location of their bounty. Immediatly Red Scorpion (The codename for Alexia) released her Stone Henge technique. It created a rock formation lift from the soil of the bottom of this river. It made a perfect bridge. "Advance in a A line across the bridge," Taiyou whispered silently. "Then advance in a 0035 Spike Ball. James and Dash in the middle forming up the ball, and the rest as the spikes"

It took a while before they reached the end. They quietly "Spike Ball"ed their way to the suburbs of the town. Everyone was asleep. Everyone but Ikamaru.

**A While Before Then**

After a half hour's rest, Ikamaru stood up gently from his bed. Amazingly the pain had gone away. The stitches were gone. He lazily stumbled over to get his jacket to find holes everywhere. _Did I get shot or something? _He wondered to himself, then repeated out loud. "No, child" The peaceful yet suprising voice said beside him. Ikamaru jolted up and then stared. It was the old lady. She walked over to the worn out shirt. "When we found you, you were still covered in holes. But there was snake-like trails surrounding you. I beleive you were poisoned by a Giant Deser Eel"  
Ikamaru's eyes widened and his pupils bulged up and down. He knew that those type of poisons were lethal and could mean almost certain death. The only cure to prevent the spread is to...

**Replace the Heart**


	16. Chapter 11

**_Dead And Alive  
Part 3_**

The group ran as fast as they could. Wolfgang stood in the back with Dash as Alexia and Taiyou covered the front and okayed every person for a frontal movement. James climbed a ladder upto a water tower and scanned every nook and crany. No hostile units or civilians. They were all asleep. Then James spotted a light shining through a open window, curtains flying. A shadow loomed infront. It was Ikamaru, reading a simple book. He hadn't noticed James when he full scoped the window and reloaded a needle with a **_CLINK_**.

Alexia spotted James reloading and signaled the others to be careful. Too late for Dash, as he was right under the window. Ikamaru instantly heard the footsteps and walked over to investigate through the window. Dash tried to run away, but he knew it would wake everyone up. Wolfgang took out his kunai gun and aimed as well did James. They were ready for anything. Ikamaru would've been dead if he hadn't been called by the old grandma. The entire group sighed. Except Taiyou. Unfortunately, the old lady just happened to yell out "Ikamaru". And Taiyou was just next to Dash, who couldn't hear her say the name. Taiyou took out her exploding note and wrapped it around her kunai. Dash noticed and soon enough crawled away. He ran up a ladder to another tower to start the operation. Wolfgang and Alexia were right behind Taiyou. At that moment, a brave silence appeared for a while. Then it happend. She threw the note into the room and ran. The formed a hand seal, and it exploded.

Ikamaru heard the noise and rushed back upstairs. The small room in the hotel was obliterated. Gone. Destroyed. Nothing left but a open hole. He looked down to find both of his Katanas lying, unscratched. He was about to jump when a needle shot through the air. "Shit!" James swore as he reloaded. Ikamaru was lucky it missed. It was right under his chin! The old lady ran up to find Ikamaru hiding behind a corner. "Don't come near here!" The old lady was frightened, but understood and went down to wake up the others slowly. Ikamaru peeked around the corner to find James scoping around the place. Then he felt a metal point touch his neck.  
"HANDS UP!"  
It was Alexia. She had her serious eyes on. She had actually thought that he had caught him. Unfortunately, she was wrong. Ikamaru kneeled down and wheel kicked her legs. In an instant she tumbled down the stairs. Ikamaru jumped up and landed on the un-armed girl. Ikamaru had his pocket kunai infront of her. Then he kneeled back, surprised.  
"You're a girl...?"  
"Wha...Whatya think I am!?" Ikamaru blushed as he removed his arms from her chest. Then he handed her the gun.  
"I don't like killing people who can't fight back"  
"Shut up! Your only saying that 'cause I'm a girl!" She aimed and fired. Ikamaru speed shifted himself with a low crouch and both hands across. Alexia shot again, only to have missed. Ikamaru dodged the first shot by speed shift-side flipping to the other side of the stair case. Then he rushed back up, but the bullet caught up with Ikamaru's foot. Blood rushed out and Ikamaru fell back first on the floor. Alexia quickly stood up and ran to Ikamaru. She pointed her gun at him, with sorrow eyes.

**A While Back**

Ikamaru touched where his heart would've been. Nothing. Not a single sound. Ikamaru's eyes turned purple, and the old lady stepped back. Then she said something that alarmed Ikamaru more.

"We didn't need to take your heart out"

Ikamaru suddenly surged with confusion. Then she felt closer. Finally, he heard something. **_Thump...Thump...Thump. _**Ikamaru knew it couldn't be right. Most hearts went **_Dum Dum Dum Dum_**. The old lady sat down on the bed.  
"When the medical ninjas looked in, they found a half black and half red heart. The black side... had black wings"  
Ikamaru's eyes widened.

A little while after, Ikamaru was still sitting on the bed, tired. Then the old lady stepped in.  
"I beleive I haven't introduced myself, or the other children. My name is-..."  
"Maryilin Kanashi. Catherine Itsuka. Chandler Itsuka" Ikamaru said silently. Maryilin was surprised.  
"How did you know!?"  
"The family portrait with all the names" Mary then appeared to have a sad emotion clawing her face.  
"It's not a family. I run an orphanage here" Ikamaru looked at her.  
"Where are the other children"  
"Dead" Tears appeared through her eyes. Ikamaru's eyes started bulging up and down.  
"D-d...dea..."

"Dead" Catherine Itsuka said as she walked down the stairs. "They died ever since the nuclear holocaust killed their family and mutated them into Giant Desert Worms. Some even turned into-..."  
"That is enough, Catherine! Please go and tell Ms. Githdari we need some extra money"  
"...Money? Why do you need-..."  
"We need money to help run this orphanage, pay the taxes, get supplies for winter, and pay for the treatment that Chandler needs for his arm"

Suddenly there were screams and shouts all over the the place. Maryilin quickly rushed out to see what was happening. A Giant Desert Worm picked her up and tossed her into a nearby billboard. Ikamaru's eyes turned purple again. He released his Pa-Purugan. He picked up his sword and unsheathed it. He released the metal onto the berserk giant's head. The insect dodged it in a clumsy accidently crouch. Then he knocked Ikamaru back in the house by headbutting his stomach. Ikamaru tried to stand back up, but the worm threw a rock solid... rock at Ikamaru. Luckily he dodged it. Ikamaru quickly threw one of his swords at the giant, hitting his direct eye. Then Ikamaru grabbed his 'Sword of Flames' katana and charged at the best, slaying it with a strike to his chest. The beast screamed a frightening tone, then crash landed on the hard soil. Ikamaru sighed a sigh of happyness, and limbed to Maryilin's side. Ikamaru checked her wound and yelled out for a medic nin. Soon enough one came and looked at her wound.  
''It looks like she'll have to stay in for a while. Her legs fractured, but that's all, thank god''  
**  
Back To Current Time**

''I know you don't want to kill me. Those eyes tell it all'' Ikamaru said, both eyes closed with a smile. Alexia was frustrated.  
''Shut up! Like you know! I can kill you right now!'' She put the gun closer, reaching Ikamaru's neck. Ikamaru, losing 20 of his assurance, still kept to his own knowledge. While they were staring at each other, Ikamaru grabbed a loin cloth and wrapped it around the bullet wound. Thankfully the bullet had bounced off, surpisingly. Ikamaru stared at her one more time, then speed shifted sideways. Before Alexia could react and shoot, Ikamaru kicked her down the stairs again. Then he looked out the window and saw James there with his sniper. He smiled. Ikamaru ran down the stairs to help Marylin.

James didn't understand the smile and simply scoped harder. Then he heard a rough voice behind him.  
''Put those hands'f yers up. Yer under arrest'' The gun steadily poked his back. James was worried and lost 45 of is hopefulness. He didn't like hurting innocent people. Well, not anymore. He thought that he could simply jump off the tower and land quietly. But he was wrong. The second he moved, as he picked up his Sniper Rifle and tried to run away, the police Warrant officer tripped him onto the ground. Then he took out his kunai and got ready to strike. James flipped around. He was face to face with the kunai. The officer was about to scrape his face off, when images and flashes of James past filled his eyes and thoughts. Without thinking, he pulled his sniper's trigger.

**_Next Episode,_**

James Arthur King William the fifteenth. Part of a proud family of heroic adventurers. But Jame'**_s future takes a twist of the desert, as he embarks on an adventure to escape from his so called heroic family when he learns the truth about Humanity._**

James: Truth Versus Family


	17. Chapter 12

**_James: Truth Vs. Family Pt 1_**

James Arthur Kings William XXI. Of course, he was born in a very noble, proud and systematic family. But the story all begins, at the end of James happy times in his old castle. It all starts, at the end of his father's life. At age 9, he had dark brown hair and was wearing his good ol' funeral suit. It saddened him to even glimpse upon his father's tomb. His mother, Alicia Arthur Kings William, was now in charge of the entire nation. Nation, meaning the village. She was the Queen. And James, was the Prince. Several months ago, he was slated to become the man of Elizabeth Montgomery's dreams. It was a fixed wedding. The Montgomery family controlled the eastern side of the Grass village before the nuclear holocaust, which resulted in a trade from a Monarchy standard to Democratic Kages.

James gently touched his paternal's coffin and stepped away, laying some flowers. Tears ran over his eyes like a sunday morning truck over a piece of a deer's liver... But his mother didn't shed a drop of lamentation. She just stood there, with a crocodile frown. After everyone said their goodbyes and laid their roses, James and Queen Alicia rode back in a rickshaw situated transporter.  
"James..." Alicia said quetly. She repeated a number of times before James finally listened in.  
"I know it's a little quick, but I've been hearing rumors that Derick Smith from the other side of town is also divorced. And I'm thinking of..." James eyes opened up wide. _First father's death, and now this! This is why I liked my father better. _James thought in his child brain. He knew Derick well. Too well. He was a stuck up bastard! He always teased James on how he was "sooooooo short" and that he'd never get a fine woman to bed. James simply ignored him, but having him as a father would suck even more! But there was nothing James could do about it. So he just looked away from his mother and sighed.

Later that night, James was asleep in his bed. He was completely aware that Derick had come over to see Alicia and talk about the marriage a little bit. But James just knew that he wanted to get closer to Alicia. While James was half asleep, he got a sudden thirst urge and stood up to get some water. After quenching his mouth with water from the kitchen, he steadily started up the stairs. But, then it happend. A loud scream sheared the boy's ear drums. It came from the dining room! He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He arrived to find his $15000 couch in ruins. Blood everywhere. A hand hanged from the side. He ran all the way, but stopped midway. The other couch carried the maid's dead blood filled up body. Then he turned his head, but wished he didn't. His mother. Dead. Blood, EVERYWHERE. It was like a live action horror film. But it was real. Unfortunately. James walked over to the kitchen table, landed his face hard on the chair, and sobbed. Sobbed. And Sobbed. And... sobbed.

That day was the worst day of his life. Both parents gone. Detectives had come a little while later to investigate, but after months of researching and searching, they couldn't find Derick. But during those months, James ran away from home. Never to be seen again. Until a month later, when he was hungry and thirsty. He had carried his near dead body all the way to the HDC hideout. At that time, there was only Vlad and Rouge. When they found him, on the soil of their base, they immediatley trained him for 3 years. But after that, James decided to move out for a year and train. Instead of one year, he went out for two. Unfortunately, he got himself into a fight with someone he couldn't even lay a hand on. After being brought back home to HDC, he know serves as a superior sniper. But so far he hasn't killed anyone. Vlad comments it as a weakness but James calls it...

**_Next Episode,  
An Act Of Friendship_**


	18. Chapter 13

**_An Act Of Friendship  
Part 1  
Tears of Unforgiveness_**

The uniformed man shot up in a scream of pain as blood rushed, bursting through the small hole created by the needle. Ikamaru heard it too, but still continued on to accompany Marylin. Maryilin couldn't walk fast enough after her leg had been broken. After Ikamaru brought her to the room, they saw an unexpected site. The door was blocked by gigantic boulders. Both of their eyes grew in hopelessness. _Could they...? _Ikamaru wondered as he had done some hand signs. He rested his palm on the boulder and pushed steadily. The boulder flew to the sky. Ikamaru entered the door and found two beds. One carried a sleepy Catherine, while the other was crushed. Blood covered the bottom, and a hand hung out. Maryilin kneeled down and felt the hand, shivering. She moved it. It still hung. She continued until, she realised. Chandler Itoshi was dead. She sobbed on his hand. Ikamaru simply stared at it. His eyes were turning purple. Finally tears came out. His eyes and pupils were shining, flashing from pink to purple to in between. He suddenly jumped up at great distances and landed on the rooftop. Dash spotted him and tried aiming, but Ikamaru simply speed shifted all the way to Dash's terrain. He picked him up, demolished his gun with a single fist swipe, and threw the suprised-as-hell Dash onto the sidewalk. Dash fell with a _thump _and a _phish _after rolling a 360. Wolfgang aimed and shot a explosive note at Ikamaru. It blew up, causing dust and smoke to center itself near it. Wolfgang sighed and lowered his gun. Ikamaru shot through the smoke and twirl kicked him in the face, sending him into the ground. Ikamaru then stared at Alexia who was looming by, frightened. Ikamaru ran at her. Alexia was shivering, but finally picked herself up and started to run. Then she tripped and landed on the hard soil. Ikamaru was getting closer to her, when he pounced up. Taiyou suddenly appeared between them and blocked off Ikamaru. Ikamaru landed on her, then centered himself to kill her. Ikamaru immediatley lifted his head while picking up a kunai when he stopped and stared at her face. Taiyou did the same thing. They did that for a half a minute, when Alexia picked her gun up and aimed it at Ikamaru. He speed shifted to his left and jumped up to the rooftop. Ikamaru hid himself behind the chimney's back. He took out some weapons from the kunai pouch strapped to his leg. All he had were two kunais, a note, and a needle. He sighed a sigh of irratation. Then all the short memories of the four inside that small hut awoke inside his thoughts. He had to protect them. He strapped one note on the poison needle and sent it at Taiyou. Then he ripped off a piece of his green t-shirt and wrapped it around one kunai. Then he threw it near Alexia. Alexia immediatley guessed that the explosive note and ran to Taiyou's side. Taiyou stared at her needle that had just missed. _Could it be... that he just... _Taiyou wondered out loud after. Then her eyes jolted up.

''Don't come near!''

Too Late.

Taiyou was knocked on to the wall of a building while Alexia flew back. Taiyou's impact created a hole in the wall, letting her pass through into the building. Suddenly police men of all sorts of sizes appeared from their hiding spots and aimed at the HDC crew. They were surrounded. James was paralyzed, Dash was unconcious, Wolfgang had blackened out, Taiyou was in ruins (literarily), and Alexia had a huge headache. Ikamaru gave a thumbs up to the police. Ikamaru flew down to Taiyou where the police surrounded her. He went upto her face.  
''I know you were the one in the lava passage'' Taiyou created a confused expression.

''What lava passage... There wasn't any I've seen this week'' Ikamaru looked at her. _If she didnt... _Ikamaru wondered. The police handcuffed right then. Then the police threw her in the clink and everyone lived happily ever after... NOT!

As sudden as it was, three Giant Desert Worms graved through the ground. One rose near the end of the village. Another right under a police, killing him and the surrounding. Then one more arose near where Maryilin and Catherine were. Ikamaru immediatley jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get there, while unsheathing his sword and murmuring a spell. The police near Taiyou were swept away by the second's tail. The first one kept inching up near the main scene, killing police on its way. Alexia picked up the stamina to uncuff Taiyou. The injured police man near James was swept at and thrown into the sky, never to be seen again. The first one was about to run over Dash and Wolfgang when Taiyou picked the both up, layed them on a rooftop, and went down to fight the Giant. She took out multiple notes and wrapped it around a single kunai and threw it at the monster. It zoomed all the way into the beast's mouth and swished through the body, spurting out of the tail. It was clean of any explosive note left on it. They were all inside the...

**_KABOOM!_**

The berserk exploded into millions of slobbering pieces. The eyes slithered all the way to simply three inches from Taiyou's position. James stood up to find a pool of blood in front of him. He wondered frighteningly if he had killed him. Then he saw the two left over Giant Desert Worms swirling around like tiny tornados. He picked up his gun, reloaded, and without even thinking he aimed and fired it at the Worm who had massacred a large amount of police officers. He shot multiple times. Five times, to be exact. They all landed in the middle of five body parts. Three hearts, one part of the brain and the last, in it's eye hole. James was out of ammo, so he catapulted the gun infront of the worm. There was an automatic self destruct feature. The explosion easily killed the worm. There was just one worm left. Ikamaru steadily hopped until he found the worm, feasting on Maryilin's dead body. This worm seemed to be the biggest one of all! Ikamaru's anger grew into a massive amount. His eyes turned red, hot blood red. His 'Sword of Flames' katana flashed red and yellow, and the hilt's feathers grew longer and their tips had a small flame. Ikamaru tilted his sword, picked it up high, and finally were brought down to the ground. Three lasers of fire burst out and strangled the worm like string ropes. Then the strangling got harder, until he chopped the head right off. Then the three lasers moved around, and blood burst up everywhere. It was completely in peices. Ikamaru's eyes turned back black, and he lowered himself to his knees. He slowly closed his eyes, and rested on the roof.

**_The swift flow of sad events flow even quicker as the youths realise that their loved ones are gone. Can Ikamaru regain power and common sense so that he and Taiyou can work together to survive with no food and water?  
Next Episode:_**

An Act Of Friendship, Part 2  
Apocalypto


	19. Chapter 14

**_Dash_**

**_D_**ash Smith Ivory and Alexia Ivory were born in siblings, but James was adopted. After James went out on his 'one' year training expedition, Dash and James met in the most unlikely way. James had used up all his extra money a month later and all James had left were a measly six dodos. Dodos were the currency used in the Desert Sector of the Cloud Country. The Snow Sector, sometimes called 'The Path to The Snow Village' or 'EverWhite', used Yeena currency. There were exactly four sectors, but a fifth one was in the myths. The Dead Flower Mountains used rooka currency, and the Sakura Blooms would take any type each for a fair amount. Currently the Snow Sector and The Sakura Sector had the highest financial gains throughout the decade with a steady surplus trade, while the Desert Sector was at the bottom of the scale with a defeceit. And ever since the nuclear holocaust, the Dead Flower Mountains are nothing but ancient ruins.

**_J_**ames had his six dodos in his hand as he desperatley struggled to make it all the way to the nearest city, Hat U7. Hat U7 was the capital of the sector and the most populous and rich city in the sector. But compared to other capitals, it was nothing. Kroy was Snow Sector's Capitol and Tenpi was Sakura's. James trudged across the heavy sun under the molten humid sun with ragged up clothes and a half bitten of shoe. Just one shoe. James stared up at the sky fell to his knees. He swore a couple of times and got back up, but eventually fell down. He lay on his back, staring up at the little clouds up ahead. Suddenly a bump appeared in the corner of his eyes. Then another one. Two men, each holding a bottle of sake, stared down. The one on the left had a large nose with many boils and pimples on his face which made James burst out in laughter. Almost. He also wore a olive cap that hid some dry brown hair. His eyes were bulgy and brown and his teeth seemed like they hadn't been cared for... for months...! He wore ragged clothings after that. His accompanis was a overweight man with the same cap. He was completely bald and always had this disgusting wicked smile while showing his crummy teeth.  
"Where am I?" James asked as he sat up. The two men snickered and waved around. It was clear that they were drunk.  
"Look at the poor kid. He's lost! Let's give 'em a hand, Jackie ol' pal!" The big one said in a drunk tone of voice.  
"Yeah great idea! Whats're yer name, kiddo?" The other male said, flailing his bottle around and nearly hitting James. James grimaced.  
"I've got no time for you low lifes" James picked up his pack and money and trudged back up. He was surprised to find himself in the middle of a desert old town. James sighed a sigh of releif and looked for any sort of restauraunt. Then he looked back at his six dodos. He knew he couldn't buy a thing with those! He let them fly to the ground as he went back to his lay-back-and-look-at-clouds-helplessly position. _I'm never gonna make it to Hat U7... maybe I should just head back... No! I can't! I've barely progressed in my training! And I barely have any money... The requirements for me to return are to bring back atleast 10 000 dodos and have mastered atleast one type of ninjutsu and two types of taijutsu. Dammit... Stupid Vlad... I need more money... If something would come up... if something would just hit me in the head...! _James was knocked back by a flying sake bottle.  
"...Hey! Who the-" He stared at the two men. Only one had his sake bottle in his hand.  
"Yo!" One of the men said, then laughed. James was getting really pissed.  
"Unless you have any way of getting tons of money around here, then you have no position to be talking to me"  
"Actually... We do. My daughter loves to gamble but she's a sucker at it. She's never won a game yet she still keeps on going!" The overweight man pointed to one of the rusty old bars. James grabbed his dodos and walked in. The second he did, a bunch of men ran out with money in their hands and yelling out cheers and stuff. James raised a brow and entered to find a red haired, surprisingly skinny (compared to her father), teenage girl laying on top of one of the tables with a barrel full of money. James walked over to her and said  
"I'll bet six dodos" James knew he wasn't going to make it. Or was he? Surpisingly, he was. The girl nodded and smiled. Then she took out a pair of dice. James smiled. He knew he was going to win.

**Six Minutes Later**

**J**ames came out running from the place after a series of unfortunate events. It seemed that luck was not with him. While the daughter celebrated by throwing her cards up and down, the drunken scrooges had escaped from eternal drunkness and began the pursuit. James clenched his dodos and fitted the strap of his backpack closer to him as he continued to run. James was in no condition to fight, after all. He made for a corner only to bump into a yellow haired fine clothed (Well, compared to James) boy. His spiky hair created an impression that he was the sort of "Mob Gang Member" person. Atleast that's what James thought. He leaped up but was only trapped by the two men. The overweight one grabbed him by the collar and twirled him onto the shop wall, immediatley letting James recognize his unbearable strength. The other man simply started kick-beating the poor guy until blood spewed out of his mouth. Dash wasn't going to just stand there.  
"Hey..!" Dash stepped in between the threesome. "Leave the guy alone" Dash grabbed the dodos on James' hand and laid his hand up. The skinny one smirked and slapped the hand. Then the overweight one stepped up and raised his fist. "Kids like you should just keep quiet, punk" The cliche of a lifetime. Atleast for someone like him. Dash jumped up, his hands in his pockets, stuck out his knee and let it land on the man's face. Then he scraped it out and landed safely on the ground. Blood appeared on his bald head. Well now it was bald. Dash took out the disgusting wig and threw it up on the roof. The man was amazed, and angry. He collapsed on the dust. The skinny one patted him on the bag and gave an angry smirk at him. Then they immediatley left.

**D**ash turned around and lowered his hand, signifiying that he was an ally in this rugged old town. James just looked away and picked himself up. Then he grabbed his bag and walked away. Dash looked at him for a few seconds. Then he litfted his palm and said "Forgetting something". James remembered the dodos. He turned back and snatched it from him. Then he walked back the same path, tracing his footsteps unknowingly.  
"You're welcome" Dash said under his breath. James heard it.  
"Meh..." Was the thing that came out of his mouth. Then he kept on walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking.

**H**e walked all the way to the end of town. He looked back and saw nothing. Nothing but village houses reaching a mile across._ As determined as I am... I can't continue any longer... I gotta'... rest..._ James thought, then sighed. He walked back to a local bar. There stood the bartender cleaning a wine glass, and a mysterious person in one of the high chairs. It was Dash wearing his white/black neck collared open jacket and his bagish pants. James crept to a seat and looked at the drink infront of Dash. Simply water in a fancy glass. But it was dirty.  
"What'll ye' have?" The bartender said.  
"Ummmm... What can I have? I am just 13" The bartender sighed.  
"You must be new. All we serve here is water" He presented a glass, all filled up, out of nowhere and handed it to James. James stared at the man in confusion, then at Dash. Dash just smiled.

**A**fter James finished his drink, he asked the bartender and Dash why the water was so dirty and muddy and if they had so fancy so glasses then couldn't they bother to get some Wine? They both sighed.  
Dash spoke first. "Well first of all this is a desert. We're really poor and get fewer tourists per year. That's why our Water Pumping Co. hasn't really cooperated with us for the last several years. But the strange thing is that we haven't communicated with them for over a year after the water became short sourced and muddy. And everytime they sent a messenger, they never came back. That's why we just stopped relying on them. And second of all, we only have fancy glasses 'cause the previous owner was rich and all. Plus he hadn't thought of importing any wine until he was called to be a messenger" Dash finished his water to quench his dry mouth. James was confused. He drank his water, and left his chair. Dash turned around.  
"Where 're you going?" James stopped.

**"I'm going to be your new messenger"**

NEXT Chapter,  
Whirlwinds and Dust Demons. Is this what awaits the new youth tag team as they embark on their newfound quest? And what awaits at the end of this sandy tunnel? If they even make it!

NEXT Time,

**Destruction**

Fight Through The Dark Cavern Of Despair, Youth Tag Team!


	20. Chapter 15

**_G.U.N.D.A.M._**

Sand dunes and dust demons covered this side of mother earth's beautiful face. All that could be seen were tiny footsteps and a blurry figure creeping a centimetre's distance a second. From a bird's eye of view. After passing the earth's atmospheric forcefield (which, nowadays, thanks to global warming is easy to pass) and zooming through dangerous clouds you could see James, with his olive back pack, black long baggy leather pants (with a orange stripe near the knee cap), black jacket tied to his waist, his olive t-shirt, his brown hair with bangs covering his ears and his round dog collar on his neck.  
"Kami... why have you forsaken me... so... much" Arthur mumbled as he walked across sturdy hard sand. At the end of the shaky sentence he fell to his knees and fell sidewards onto the terrain. James simply gave a satricial smile.  
"This is great... I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, don't have much food left, and I don't even know exactly where to go! Jeez! What was I thinking!? The sun must've gotten to me... Should've atleast asked for directions..." His sarcasm and complaining only redirected his attention from the rurring sound approaching. James closed his eyes. All he could see was a red bright blackness of nothing. Then that red turned half black. He opened his eyes to find a gigantic metal object infront of him. James jolted up only to bang his head ontop a darkened finger. A big one atleast. After James endured the pain for a few split seconds, he looked up and couldn't beleive his eyes! A GUNDAM!? James knew he was watching too much anime these days. Well these days a year and a half ago. Then he heard a slight _spush_ sound and then a _sssssss _sound. He looked over the hand to see Dash, in a completely different outfit. It was a pilot suit. Pockets covered most of it, holding mysterious objects. One looked like a gun was in it, while another one carried a knife sticking out. One looked like a miniature tank! The colour of the suit was camoflauge green. Dash lifted his palm up.  
"Yo!" Dash smiled. James just frowned.  
"What the hell is this!? I thought you were poor! But you have a freaking G.U.N.D.A.M. in this desert!" Dash giggled.  
"It's not a G.U.N.D.A.M. My grandfather served in the great war for humanity. GWFH, remember? He made this weird contraption thingy. Soon they became mass made, but later forgotton and banned for no reason. You can call it G.U.N.D.A.M... but we call it Operative Battle Unit Mechanism Attributing Wind Tunneler. O.B.U.M.A.W.T. for short? Pretty cool, huh?" Dash took out a bottle of water and quenched his mouth. James just lifted an eyebrow.  
"... Obumawt? What kind of name is that!?"  
"Cool it. My ancestors didn't call it by it's acronyms. Besides there were more. Rumors say the Air Lifted Phologiston Attack Dispenser 18/22 and the Hydrogen Energizing Mechanical Engineering Mobile Unit XVI is still active out there somewhere"  
"...Alpad 18/22?! Hememu XVI??!! Are there more?!"  
"No... I don't think so... well we won't get anywhere blabbing on about these things. Here, hop on" He pointed to the cock pit at the back of it's rather large head. The two arms had a sword stuck out near the back of their arms and a scythe like weapon was placed behind it. It had mini deflector shields on it's knee caps and shoulders and a large one at the front and back. The cock pit was a big bulge coming out of the back of the head and it was reinforced by polyester super diamond metal only known to be found near the Rainforests of the world. And it's shoulders supported three Destructive Turret Assemblums. D.T.A. for short.

**A**fter James picked himself up, he quickly walked over to the back. He stared at the ladder attacked to the sides of the cockpit's door. He walked in after climbing a ladder only to be pulled down by gravity itself. He fell all the way to a platform connected to the real cockpit. He walked in to find himself surround by buttons. He looked outside the glass only to find an array of desert. Dash simply smiled.

**"So? Think it's cool now?"**

Next Chapter,  
Destruction & Isolation

If it must mean sacrifice, than fight through this bad fate, JAMES!


	21. Chapter 16 Season Finale Of Season 5

**Destruction And Isolation  
**  
**D**ash pressed some buttons the front. There were a total of 75 buttons in the cockpit. There was a radar that picked up any heat signals around. And then there was a steering joy stick that controlled the movement of the unit. Dash pressed a button next to the radar that was beaming red. The machine was as big as a three story school. It stood up and started moving forward. James smiled.  
"So... I was right. I didn't need instructions after al-" Suddenly the giant moved unleashed it's anti-air jet pack. It immediatley lifted itself up to the sky. Then Dash moved the joystick sideways. The machine moved the same way. Then Dash pushed a blue triangle button. The giant's golden shield opened up to reveal a giant cannon.  
"What's that for?" James said, astounded by the weapon.  
"One the messengers we sent... was a ninja" James twitched. _A... ninja!?  
_"So... that means that we may have to fight a bit. Why... are you scared?" James crept back.  
"Sca..scared?! Of course not!!! Me, the great James? Scared!? Neve-" The machine started shaking. James grabbed hold of one of the poles. Dash crouched in his seat. After the rumbling stopped, James asked,  
"What the hell was that?!"  
"I... Don't know..." Suddenly two heat signals appeared up on the radar. They were large heat signals approaching the current position of the OBUMAWT. James looked over the pilot's seat and immediatley recognized the figures.  
"Giant Desert Wo-orms!?" Dash looked back in surprise. _What?_ Dash thought. Suddenly a large bump appeared in the sand. Dash and James stared at it for a moment... Dash, not knowing, pushed the joy stick and crept closer to it. To investigate, that is. Then a noise was heard behind the robot and a gigantic Desert Worm swong itself, grabbed onto the head, and ripped it off. James heard the large noise and looked at the back of the real cockpit and looked straight up... Only to find a rip hole and a piece of the sky easily seen by his naked eye. Then it went dark. Yellow dirt claws ripped through the platform, devouring James. Dash looked behind.  
"JAMES!" Dash grew furocious. He threw his robot arm up and two electric land mines appeared from two shafts. The shock created a rip in the middle of the giant worm. James was thrown out, covered in saliva and other types of unknown liquid. The Obumawt caught him, then aimed it's cannons at the beast, destroying it. Then Dash veered his camera to his Obumawt hand to help James only to find him gone. All was left was a slimy hole next to his hand and a bunch of saliva. The trail lead all the way to where the Water Pumping Station was supposed to be. Dash let the anger take him and immediatley ran after the left over trail.

**A**fter a bit of running, Dash was surprised to find the Water Pumping Station in a big mess. The entire place had saliva and green slime over the entire place. He took the Obumawt inside to investigate, only to be thrown back by a tail whip by a Giant Desert Worm. The Obumawt stood up and took out it's DTA. It landed a giant strike in the middle of the monster, and out it spat a weary James. Dash heard more of the beasts and shot them each down. Then he noticed that his plasma ammo was running out. So he chose one more thing to do before leaving. Well two:

1. Exit The Obumawt

2. Carry James Away

Why? Because he left the self destruct on. The entire thing blew up, and destroyed the entire Pumping Station.

**And That's The Story. Of How Those Two Met.**

Next Chapter,  
Apocalypto

Survive This Drought Of Evil, Ikamaru!!!


	22. Recap Chapter Prolouge to Season 2

RECAP

**_Prolouge_  
**Ikamaru at simply 9 years old is living a enjoyable yet poor life. All his family has is a small hut by a lake. But that's common around this island. With over 200 people on this rather large island, there's plenty of food to go around. Ikamaru's father is a farmer while Ikamaru's mother is a normal country housewife raising the kids. She holds a small daycare.

While Ikamaru was washing the dishes, a some-what weird pastime, he heard a knock on the door. Curious, he opened it to find two tall cloaks standing in front of the door. Ikamaru is kidnapped. But that's what the note had said. The two were Detectives from Cloud: Gantha and Kentaro. They end up in Old Balkin where they find a mysterious HDC spy ninja setting a apartment on fire. Gantha is caught in this crossfire but easily defeats his foe. After that, Ikamaru finds a hard metal scroll with the number 3 in spanish on it.

During their journey to Cloud, they meet a rouge bandit named Yatzu. After a steady fight, Gantha is 'severly' wounded. Ikamaru is enraged and releases a bit of Dragon energy. This moment is short lived after he finishes off Yatzu. Kentaro immediatley apprehends Yatzu and Ikamaru falls unconcious. Later Ikamaru awakens inside a large hospital to find a male medic nin named Isaac taking care of him. They become quick friends. Then Gantha tells Ikamaru to look out the window, and he does so. What he finds... is a brand new world.

**_Season 1  
_**4 years have passed and Ikamaru has definently learned the way of the ninja! After Graduating with high results, Ikamaru joins Team 13 comprised of Hayaku Katoshi and Kira Iramokini. Their captain, is non other then Gantha. After their first Bell Test, Ikamaru and Hayaku hold up high their fortunes. The bells. Ikamaru is rewarded a brand new sword since he has quite mastery over swordsmanship. Ikamaru's best at Sword Taijutsu and Genjutsu, but his Thunder Ninjutsu needs a bit of work. His specialty: Clone Jutsu. Hayaku is great at Tai/Nin/Genjutsus and his specialty is Electric Chidori. Kira is a standard at Taijutsu, but is best at Ninjutsus.

This happy moment is very well short-lived as three factory workers are found dead, slaughtered without regret. They immediatley question Gantha, the only person who wasn't at the Academy Graduation Festival. They find that Gantha was training his students. So they turn to Kentaro, someone that also didn't appear at the festival. Before they can question him, their RaiKage is found dead at an old weapon shack. Gantha was about to investigate until he falls for a Illusion Jutsu Trap and ends up in the hospital.

Meanwhile, as the Festival raged on, Ikamaru was busy training with his new sword, "The Sword Of Flames", and his old sword. Before he knows it he meets a boy about his age named Kayamaru. It seems that he's a poor Mist Village genin who was on a mission but got lost. Ikamaru helps him with directions and they become quick friends. Kayamaru teaches Ikamaru some neat Water Jutsus while Ikamaru tells him a bit about Cloud.

Gantha finds himself in on a white sheet bed surrounded by his fellow students. It is decided that Debra, Gantha's sister, should be the new senpai. Ikamaru is a bit enraged, thinking that Gantha would be a better suit. The team is handed a B Rank Mission. As the team is all set up in the caravan, Ikamaru just receives the news about the Raikage. He runs all the way to the Crime Scene. The Shack. What he finds is a torn up Mist Headband and blood everywhere. Ikamaru summons his Inu (Dog) Golden Retreiver. It immediatley picks up a scent and Ikamaru follows the pup. He trudges through an entire forest to find Kayamaru, is responsible!

After a little talk, Ikamaru and Kayamaru dish out their power. At first Kayamaru seemed to have the upper hand, until Ikamaru stroke back with a Clone Armada! Unfortunatley Kayamaru had Ikamaru trapped and was about to unleash a furocious attack. Luckily Hayaku stopped it all with his Electric Chidori. Unfortunatley it was his first time without Soldier Pills and he immediatley blacks out. Ikamaru, out of chakra, and Kayamaru, severly wounded, both fall flat. But Kayamaru is safed by a mysterious ally.

**_Season 2  
_**Hayaku wakes up to find himself in the caravan with a guard, Kira and Debra. He finds out that Ikamaru wasn't there when Kira rescued Hayaku. He immediatley understands the situation, beleiving Ikamaru is... dead. Meanwhile, Ikamaru awakens in the hospitality of a 10 year old boy. A prodigy of puppets, somehow. After Ikamaru's first kiss with the boy's sister, he finds out that they're in the middle of the Canyon. Literarily. After some talking, Ikamaru finds out that it was Amy KuraTaka that he kissed by accident, and Jake KuraTaka.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the last chapter. It was kinda... sloppy? And boring? And too short? Well I promise for better chapters shortly. This recap is only for Season Prolouge to Season 2. Season 3-5 Recap will come out in about a month. Next Chapter will be a Description Page. In it you will find a detailed archive of every main character in this story. Except, of course, the dead. Why? So then you can use your imagination! Reading's nothing without thinking about it first. I'll list every character. And if you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask by review. And if you think this story sucks, you've only seen half of it. Or a quarter to be exact...? Well see you next Time...!**


End file.
